The Story Of Beauty
by PinkCh3rryBlossom
Summary: Plz dry ur eyes young girl don't cry ur beautiful.It's not ur fault young girl don't cry ur beautiful.Ur not the 1 2 blame soon it will b ok.1 day u'll realize,ur beautySxS 2CHAPS ONLY


**Well, this story, The Story Of Beauty has nothing to do with Beauty and the Beast. Its actually based on a song by Destinys Child :D lol...Its about a girl whos stepfather abuses her in more ways than one and so when she tells everyone they think shes lying since she hates him. Shes soon shuned by everyone and soon a certain person sees firsthand whats actually going on behind closed doors. He takes her in but she soon leaves thanking him, and dissapering only to meet again years later...P.S NOT AN S x E FIC!**

_Please dry your eyes young girl,_

_Don't cry, _

_your beautiful._

_It's not your fault young girl,_

_Don't cry,_

_your beautiful._

_Your not the one to blame,_

_soon it will be okay._

_One day you'll realize,_

_your beauty..._

_It was a Saturday this cold afternoon. An inside this house, there lived a frightened young girl. She didn't know what she should do, cause she missed her mother so, she was left home all alone with her stepfather._

Sakura a pretty, soon-to-be eighteen year old was sitting in her living room flipping through the channels of the t.v not finding anything good on. The lights were off and the only light was the eerie glow of the t.v spilling over her body and room. It was late and cold and well, boring. Her mom was working late at the office some new design they came up with which was an emergency. Her brother was out with his girlfriend and she was stuck here...With her stepfather. Just thinking about the man gave her shivers. Her father had left them when she was only three and she hadn't heard or seen him since. On the other hand her mother had married again about three years ago to a man named Dean. He really bothered her, her brother and he had gotten along right away but she, nope, wouldn't stay in the same room with him alone for more than a few minutes.

She couldn't understand it. She had tried to get to know him, tried being friends but her stomach twisted and a nagging feeling always came to her telling her to get away. And she did, she always did feeling akward and unsettled. The fact that she was alone with him for the first time sent shivers down her back and she was so tempted to run across the room and light the lamp, but fear kept her huddled on the couch. She continued changing the channels when the sound of muffled footsteps on the carpet sent her body into full alert. She sat rigid her body expecting something bad to happen, but it never came, it was only Dean walking leisurely in a lazy smirk on his face. She hated him, didn't like him, he took her mother away from her when they got married. He was the one who destroyed the perfect happiness of the three.But then again she was thinking like a child. This hatred sprung back then, so it was high time she rid herself of it. Even the neighbours noticed how they were together, almost as if strangers. Dean walked in front of her and sat on the free space on the couch a good way away.

"Anything good on?" he asked cooly resting his arm on the back of the couch his head placed in his hand.

"No." she replied flatly, edging herself closer to the armrest.

"Ah, I see." he said just as smoothly as before.

He was an older man, in his mid forties or so but was stil an attractive man. She could understand why her mother was so enamoured with him. His sleek, smooth voice, his intense eyes, his nice smile, if he was younger Sakura would of probably liked him. But there was something off about him. He glanced over at her his dark eyes flitting off her form which was clad in short shorts and a simple navy blue t-shirt.

"You know Sakura. We don't really know eachother, we hardly talk, I was thinking we should start. I've been a part of this family for three years already and yet the only thing you know about me is my name and that I drink black coffee in the morning." he said grinning and acting like the perfect father icon.

Sakura snorted inside, yeah right. She hated how he had said family. He wasn't her family. Never was never will be. He leaned closer to the edge of the couch resting his arms on his knees. She smiled tightly, sitting more stiffly her gaze never leaving the screen.

"You've grown up a lot, turning eighteen in two weeks, wow. I remember when you were fourteen, such a cute girl. I knew you'd grow up to be something special." he replied again in that same smooth, collected, cool voice. He moved closer, smiling still pulling back her long auburn hair.

"Uh, I'm gunna get marshmellows." she began getting up but his hand shot from her hair to her wrist keeping her in place.

"This is not the time to get your famous marshmellow cravings. We're gunna talk." Sakura felt alarmed. She could feel her breath quicken and her heart beat faster. She looked at him from the corner of her eye wondering what the hell he wanted.

"About what? There's nothing really to talk about." she stated trying to remove her wrist from him without him noticing. His grip only tightened as he put her hair behind her ear again with his free hand.

"Everything. I always wanted to know you, but you never gave me a chance."

"Well, uh, some people click and others don't." she tried taking hre arm away again but he gripped it again. "Let me go." she said flatly. He smirked again but didn't do as she asked. "I said for you to let me go."

"I will, but like I said I want to get to know you." Sakura was getting frustrated she tried once again yanking her arm away and gasped in surprise when he roughly pulled her back onto the couch straddling her his face contorted with rage. "Listen to me, don't move, don't say anything or I swear I will make your life hell you understand?" she whimpered fearfully looking away and trying to find something to use as a weapon. He grabbed her chin roughly and made her face him. "I said do you fucking understand?!" she spit in his face which caused him to slap her and cause her to fall onto the floor. He quickly sat on her middle again pinning her arms to the ground. "Just like your mother eh? Fucking little bitch. Stop moving!" he roughly came down on her and bruised her lips with his own.

Her screams were muffled and as thrashed her legs and body to try and get him off. It was near impossible though seeing as he was around six feet and she barely reached five four. She tried screaming once again when his lips left hers and moved to her neck, hurting her as his hands roamed her as well. She was caught between screaming and sobbing but she prayed it was loud enough for someone to hear. However Dean quickly moved back to her mouth cutting off the noise.

_Please dry your eyes young girl,_

_Don't cry, _

_your beautiful._

_It's not your fault young girl,_

_Don't cry,_

_your beautiful._

_Your not the one to blame,_

_soon it will be okay._

_One day you'll realize,_

_your beauty..._

_He touched her places that he shouldn't have touched. He did some things to her that he shouldn't have done. So she ran into her room, paged her mother 9-1-1 and the tradgety began for this young girl. _

He continued his assualt on her like a crazed man while Sakura felt as if she was going to have a panic attack at any moment. Her mind was hazy and not able to concentrate. Her chest and throat were sore from screaming and crying. Her mouth, neck, chest, arms were all in pain. She continued to struggle though and by chance her flayling leg made contact with his most sensitive area giving her a moment only of freedom. She quickly pushed him off while rolling away and springing up at the same time making a mad dash for the stairs. Dean was left gasping and struggling, pain shooting throughout him. But when he saw her going to the stairs he tried forgetting his pain and lunged at her managing her grab her ankle and sending her down on the stairs her head making sharp contact with a step. A strangled cry escaped her as she was pulled down. Sakura turned to look behind her and there he was crouching on the last step holding onto her and dragging her down his once attractive face into one of pure rage and determination.

Sakura lifted her bare foot and kicked him sharply in the face causing him to fall back and release her. Once again she went up the stairs running to her room and not able to hear if he ran after her. Once in her room she locked it and managed to move her bed in front of the door blocking nayone who wanted to enter. Next to locked her window knowing how easy it was to slip in and out of, since well she did it all the time and the fact that there was a large tree just outside of it didn't help. She rumaged through her bookshelf dropping practically everything in her effort to find a box of thumb tacks. When she did she scattered half of it on the windowsill and the rest on the floor near it. She grabbed a pillow, blanket and cell phone, wrapping herself in the thick fabric and dialing madly on the cell phone. She made a few mistakes the first few times because of her panic, but then she managed to get it right and waited for her mother to pick up.

"Hello this is Nedeshiko Lien how-?"

"Mom!" came Sakura's panicked voice which immediatly caught the attention of the older women.

"Whats wrong Sakura?" she said quickly.

"Mom! It's Dean! He tried, he tried-he tried, mom please help! He's not ok, he touched me and, an-and, and,"

"Sakura! What are you talking about!"

"He touched me mom!"

"What do you mean?"

"Mom he fucking touched me! Don't you get it!" Sakura screamed more panicked now that her mom wasn't understanding her.

"Sakura...This has gone too far. Everyone knows you don't like him but this is insane!"

"Mom..." her stranled cry came out. "Why-why aren't you believing me? Why would I make something like this up?" there was silence on the other line and then the dial tone. Her mother had hung up. Sobs escaped her as she tried frantically to think of something. Who could she call? Tomoyo? She wasn't even here she was still on vacation with her family. Touya? No, he was at a club and wouldn't be able to hear the phone. Eriol? Yes! Eriol! They had dated for two years but broke it off a few months ago thinking it better to be friends. Next to Tomoyo he was her best friend and would believe her...He just had to. She quickly dialed his number and waited for him to answer only to have his machine pick up. When she was about to hang up he answered cutting off the machine.

"Hello?" came Eriol's groggy voice, it was three in the morning.

"Eriol! Thank God you answered!" she cried hysterically. Immediatly all sleep that Eriol had been feeling vanished.

"Whats wrong?" he said urgently sitting up in his bed and listening to her sobbing.

"Dean! It's Dean!" she cried hysterically reminded that there was only a wall seperating them.

"What happened? What did he do?" she could hear shuffling on the other end and she began sobbing all over again, she tried speaking but words failed her. "Okay, hang on. I'm coming over-don't go near him." and with that he hung up.

Sakura flipped off the cell phone and inched near the window. She began picking up the thumb tacks she had strewn all over. She kept by the window and finally saw two bright lights speeding down the road and parking across the street from her window. A lone, dark figure came out of the car and jogged across the street to her lawn. They made their way to the large tree and began climbing, this was Sakura's cue to unlock her window and open it. Eriol, quickly and stealthily climbed then again two years of practice had to make him an expert. As soon as he landed in the room Sakura grabbed him and sobbed into his chest, he wrapped an arm around her while using the other to close and lock the window. He manuvered her to the corner, where her blanket lay and pulled her to sit in front of him. She continued hugging him tightly around the middle while each of his legs were on either side of her and he held her sobbing form.

"What happened?" he whispered after a few moments and her sobbing had slowed.

"He said he wanted to know me. I tried getting away but he grabbed and threw me on the floor." she felt him tense here. " And he started kissing me and touching me and thats when I ran and called you." she buried her face into his shirt and closed her eyes, trying to stop the images replaying in her mind.

"Don't worry. I'm here." he said rubbing her back. Sakura smiled tightly, considering their history, he was really a good friend to her.

The next morning Sakura was awoken suddenly when a loud screeching noise filled the air. She snapped her eyes open and found the source of the noise. Her mother was standing in front of her, eyes raging with fury and she glared down at her.

"You." her mother seethed at her. "You call me last night with some crazy story and then I find you up here in your room sleeping with your ex boyfriend." Sakura was confused at what her mother was saying. Sleeping? Sleeping with who. Thats when she remembered Eriol and thats when it dawned on her what her mother thought.

"Mom it's not like that. Eriol came after I called him since I had no one else!" she got up hastily letting Eriol get up on his own to stand silently.

"I'm sure." she spat glancing at Eriol obviously not happy. " I spoke with Dean. He said that he was in the kitchen while you were watching some t.v and then went to bed while you stayed down there. He thought he heard your window open and then laughing, and then some noises as if things were being knocked about." again she glared at Eriol who just stood, staring blankly at her.

"He's lying mom! Thats not what happened! Please listen to me!"

"I'm sorry Sakura. I know you aren't fond of him, but he is my husband whether you like it or not." she turned to Eriol with disgusted eyes all pervious respect and fondness she held for him gone. "I'm sorry as well Eriol for you, but I would like you to leave and never come near this house again." she crossed her arms and waited for him to leave.

"Thats cool." was his emotionless reply. "Call me if you need anything. Anything. At any time." he said to Sakura who managed to give him a weak smile, and then he left. Sakura's mother turned to her with the same cold glare.

"I want you to stop this nonsense. Pretend if you have to, pretend that you like him or so help me Sakura." she turned abruptly on her heel and left the room.

_She told her mother her family and friends. No one believed her cause before this happened, she was filled with hate and anger towards her step-father cause he took her mother from her when they married._

A week had gone by since the incident and since Tomoyo was still on vacation she had told her closest friends at school. Of course they all rolled their eyes and said that she had to stop with these made up stories to get rid of the guy. All the girls agreed that Dean was the perfect gentlemen and was not capable of doing such a thing. The guys just shrugged it off wondering if she wanted attention. Again this was the topic during their lunch as they all sat in the cafeteria.

"Guys, I'm telling you what he did was true." she said calmly as she sat at the table looking at everyone's face and showing them just how serious she was.

"Kura, honey," Chicharu said leaning foreward since she was sitting in front of her. "I'm sorry to say it, but we're sick of hearing it. The entire school knows now and they agree that your B-S'ing this stuff. So give it a rest cuz it's not good for your health. We love you to death but this has to stop. Maybe you should see the school councellor, he can help you with that 'inner anger'."

"I'm not mental Chi. I can't understnad why you guys of all wouldn't beleive me. It doesn't make sense that I would lie to you all." Sakura argued trying to make them see the light but they were just too damned stubborn.

"We dunno Kura." Takashi was the one to talk now. "But it doesn't make sense, we're almost done our last year in high school and you'll be living off in some dorm somewhere and then starting your own life. I don't see why your doin this now." he continued drinking his coke while watching her.

"Again I don't understand why you don't believe me."

"Whatever midget." Syaoran said next to Chicharu. "I'll be the judge of what actually goes on behind closed doors in your house." he said cooly sliding down in his chair so his head hit the top of the chair. Sakura just looked at him oddly.

"What are you talking about?" Syaoran sighed.

"The project we're working on? Remember?" Sakura made an "o" shape with her mouth and nodded.

"Right, that thing." she waved it off as if it didn't matter but inside her was a frustration bubbling under the surface ready to break her at any moment. "Just remember to come from the front door, or even the kitcen one or else my mom's gunna think I'm screwing you too." the group laughed at this since the they knew the story behind it, but Sakura found no humour in it though she put on a forced smile for their sake.

Walking home that day was hard, everyone that she used to talk to just stared at her and whispered behind her back while others just spoke out loud. She had told a few of them off but had become so frustrated that she just let it go. The autumn wind was begining to bite and it didn't help her already stinging eyes. This was going to drive her insane like everyone said she was, it was going to kill her, consume her until she a wreck, rocking back and forth in a corner. A forceful gust of wind whipped at her face and she let the tears fall freely, she had never in her life felt so incredibly alone, so misunderstood and it hurt, hurt so damn much that she wanted to scream.

_Please dry your eyes young girl,_

_Don't cry, _

_your beautiful._

_It's not your fault young girl,_

_Don't cry,_

_your beautiful._

_Your not the one to blame,_

_soon it will be okay._

_One day you'll realize,_

_your beauty..._

Again she was alone with him and she locked herself in her room refusing to leave. The sun was setting and it was Saturday, only one more week and she was out of high school and out of here. She had no idea how long she had been in there but she had to pee really badly now. Just perfect. She figuered that Dean would be taking a nap on the couch leaving her basically free to run to the bathroom and pee.She unclocked the door and opened it looking both ways down the darkened hall. There were no lights on and with the setting sun everything was pretty dark. It didn't help that it was nearing winter and the days were shorter. She padded down the hallway and to the stairs feeling herself shiver from the memory of how he had dragged her down them. If her brother was home she wouldn't of been afraid, but he was in his twenties and who wanted to stay home and watch their kid sister at that age?

The steps creaked slightly but in her mind it echoed twenty times more loudly. There was no sign of him yet and the bathroom was just across the room by the kitchen. She ran passed the darkened room panic siezing her heart when an arm came out of the shadows and grabbed her under her jaw and just above her neck. She screamed but was immediatly thrown against the wall, a picture frame falling and shattering on the floor next to her all the while his hand never left her neck.

"You just had to open your mouth eh?" he seethed out in a barely controled fury. "Just had to call that mother of yours." he laughed cruelly here. "Good thing I made up that story or I would of been out of a house, wife and _daughter_." he said the word as if it were nothing and only something meant to hurt her. "But don't worry my _darling_ you'll make it up to me." then without warning pulled her from the wall turned her and threw her back, causing her face to collide with the wall.

She screamed as loud as she could as he pulled her again from the wall and onto the floor where he straddled her once more. Instead this time instead of kissing her like last time, slapped her face, banged her head against the ground, punched it did what he could then moved onto what he wanted. When he went to the bottom of her shirt she used her hands to scratch at his face but he slapped her again and captured her wrists with one hand, pinned them to the floor and ripped her shirt down the front. It was difficult since she was squirming and screaming so much and getting on his damn nerves so it only opened until her belly button. But it was good enough for him.

"Stop fuckin moving." he seethed as she continued screaming, tears streaming down her face. She wanted it to stop, she wanted everything to go away.

When he became preoccupied with her jeans she lifted her upper body up and pushed him off, managing to squirm her legs from under him. She crawled back and he lunged towards her. Next to her was the small table with the phone on it, she pulled it off by the cord and threw it at his face where it hit with perfect accuracy since he was feet away from her. She passed by the broken frame where glass littered the floor when Dean grabbed her ankle, casuing her to fall into the glass. Her hands becoming bloodied as she tried clawing her way away from him, the glass sinking into the skin of her palms. In her desperate attempt to free herself she found a large piece of unbroken glass still in the frame and pulled it free. She flipped onto her back and brought down the piece of glass into one of the hands that had been dragging her towards him.

Dean screamed in agony while Sakura stood up and ran into the kitchen, she flung the door open and collided with someone only to start screaming all over when the person took hold of her arms.

"Sakura!"

"Let me go! Please! Let me go!" her words sounded raw and hoarse from screaming so much and she tried pulling free from the grasp that held her.

"Sakura look at me!" she knew she recognized the voice but yet her mind and body were yelling at her to get away. She briefly looked up and saw Syaoran's concerned eyes turn into wide ones when he saw her face. Both faces turned to the house when they heard a man yelling loudly and Sakura started sobbing all over again.

"Get me out of her please!" she pleaded desperatly and Syaoran only could nod dumbly as he took hold of her arm firmly and led her to his car.

Once inside he didn't spare a moment before turning on the ignition and speeding off, the wheels screeching loudly. They drove in silence only with Sakura's rapid breathing, which hitched every so often. A few minutes more later Syaoran abruptly pulled over and parked the car, then turned in his seat towards her.

"Look at me." he said firmly and she did. Her entire left side of her face was bruised but a sickly colour, beginning at her forehead all the way to the middle of her cheek. Her face was scratched and a bit bloodied but nothing too serious in that department. Her arms were bloodied but he saw no large cuts to have that much blood. But then he noticed her hands, her palms were thick with it and his chest tightened, the blood on her arms must've been from her rubbing them.

"We need to get you to a hospital." he stated contiuning to look for more injuries Sakura widened her eyes and grabbed his arm.

"No. He'll find me." she said in a low whisper as if Dean was able to hear her.

"But your hands-"

"No. Please?" his jawed visibly clenched and he nodded his head and then leaned to the back seat and gave her a sweater of his, he had just noticed the state her shirt was in and it was late November. After putting it on and bringing her knees to her chest she looked at him. "Can we go now please?" she whispered once again and he smiled encouraginly.

After giving him a smile she put her head against the cold window and cried once more, in fear, pain, and pain. She felt like a caged animal, she had no where to escape and she needed to get away. It made her sick to her stomach and she felt that she would throw up but she pushed it down, letting her tears tell the story of her fear. She felt dirty and nasty, like she was dirt.

_Please dry your eyes young girl,_

_Don't cry, _

_your beautiful._

_It's not your fault young girl,_

_Don't cry,_

_your beautiful._

_Your not the one to blame,_

_soon it will be okay._

_One day you'll realize,_

_your beauty..._

**iight ppl this is the end of this CHAPTER NOT STORY...so...I'll b posting the second chapter up soon, which will be the last. This was meant as a one shot but, it was a bit long so i decided on two chapters. :D:D hope u liked it, it was just a random thought that popped into my mind one day and has been nagging at me to post up. And I wanted to try something a lil more darkish...cuz everything with me is bunnies and rainbows. :D**

**Reviews anyone???? **

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
